halloween
by WannaFallAsleep
Summary: Algo le decía que no siguiera adelante, que retrocediera lo suficiente como para poder salir de aquel lugar, pero el deseo de ver a Santana le ganaba a todos los miedos que sentía en ese momento.


Halloween

Todo estaba oscuro, los rayos eran la única luz que lograba iluminar parcialmente la casa. Brittany temblaba de miedo al no poder encontrar a Santana. _¿Dónde está? _Se preguntó la rubia, mientras el sonido de un trueno retumbaba a lo lejos.

-Santana- susurró despacio, como si alguien además de ellas se encontrara en la casa.

Las sombras jugaban con su mente, los árboles de noche no se veían tan agradables cuando ocultaban grandes espacios oscuros.

Un sonido proveniente de la cocina despertó aún más los sentidos de la bailarina. Está se acercó para ver qué fue lo que sonó. Cuando sus ojos lograron acomodarse a las sombras, ahogó con su mano un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Sarah!- Dijo Brittany al ver unos ojos verdes brillantes. Se arrodilló para acurrucar a la gata, tratando de darle algo de calor.

-Estás empapada, ¿Dónde hasta estado todo este tiempo?- Preguntó con inocencia, recibiendo solamente un "miaw" de parte del animal.

-¿De casualidad no has visto a Santana? – Esta vez Sarah no respondió, pero Brittany, sintiendo algo más de confianza al no hallarse completamente sola, salió en busca de su mejor amiga. No le gustaba esa sensación de soledad cuando no tenía a Santana cerca de ella.

El único sonido que se escuchaba dentro de la gran casa era el de los ecos provocados por los pasos de la joven rubia, pasos que sonaban con temor y duda.

_Nota para ti misma: No dejar salir a Santana de noche mientras estás en una finca. _Anotó mentalmente, ahora solo faltaba encontrar a su amiga antes de que su mente se concentrara en todas las historias acerca de duendes, brujas, hadas y monstruos.

De repente unos ladridos sonaron desde lejos, como si vinieran de la cima de una montaña, asustando a Sarah. Esto no ayudó a apaciguar los nervios en su interior.

-Brittany- Escuchó la bailarina, y está sin dudarlo ni un segundo salió corriendo en dirección a la voz que la llamaba. Entró precipitadamente a un cuarto, después a otro, y así fue recorriendo todas las habitaciones, sin hallar a Santana. Al darse la vuelta vio una sombra que subía al cobertizo de la casa. Se asustó. Las sombras no le gustaban demasiado, pero la siguió, confiando en que tal vez al fin encontraría a la otra porrista.

Con cada paso que daba la oscuridad se hacía más notable, incluso podía plasmarla en la palma de su mano. También trató de tocar a la sombra, pero no lograba alcanzarla.

Al llegar al último cuarto de la casa, sus pies vacilaron al avanzar. Algo le decía que no siguiera adelante, que retrocediera lo suficiente como para poder salir de aquel lugar, pero el deseo de ver a Santana le ganaba a todos los miedos que sentía en ese momento.

Siguió avanzando, paso por paso, lentamente, hasta que llego a la ventana, bajó la mirada por un segundo y la vio debajo de un árbol, como si se quisiera esconder. _Si San está afuera de la casa, entonces ¿de quién era la sombra? _Su rostro giro un poco, su mirada se concentró en la puerta, esperando ver la figura de Santana aparecer de repente, pero cuando la luna se despojó de la nube que la cubría, Brittany se dio cuenta con temor de todas las sombras que habían llegado a su lado. Vio como cubrían todos los espacios alrededor de ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó.

-¡Santana!-

-Britt, Britt- Brittany seguía con los ojos cerrados, negándose a abrirlos.

-Britt, soy yo, Santana-

_Esa voz… _Pensó la rubia, y poco a poco abrió los ojos. Y se encontró con el rostro más hermoso del mundo.

-¡San!, ¡estás aquí!- Gritó con emoción, y sin pensarlo dos veces rodeó con sus brazos en cuello de Santana, sin querer separarse.

-Britt, solo fue un sueño, ya estás bien- Dijo la morena con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pero parecía demasiado real-

-Eso es lo peligroso de los sueños, Britt- Y con eso volvió a abrazar a la rubia.

Brittany entrelazó sus dedos con los de Santana, respirando con dificultad. Tener a su mejor amiga tan cerca siempre le ha quitado el aliento.

**Espero les agrade este Fic ~ =) **


End file.
